


you look pretty, too.

by spicyhulk



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Far From Home (2019), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, lapslock, the timeline is confusing, this is really short too, this takes place after endgame, whatever. this is soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 03:14:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17438873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicyhulk/pseuds/spicyhulk
Summary: peter has no idea what he’s doing. he’s fumbly and nervous and mj is so pretty.





	you look pretty, too.

“you look.. pretty, too.”

“oh! uh i i, thank you. wow, uh.. so, do you wanna, maybe, hang out by the foutain later? outside the lobby? because this trip really is so fun, but i kinda wanted to talk to you. just you. like, alone, i mean. of course if you don’t—“

peter finally looked back up to mj instead of staring at the ground; her eyebrows were quirked and she still had that tiny little smile on her face, now punctuated with her teeth gnawing at her bottom lip. she shook her head, nudging peter’s arm with her elbow. “slow down. i’ll meet you out there at ten, yeah?”

“ten? yeah?” peter was a bit dazed. “yeah! right, yeah.” he cleared his throat. “that sounds good.”

“good. now come on, betty’s giving me that look.”

she brushed past peter towards the exit where the rest of the students were getting ready to gather back into the double decker tourist bus, peter following close behind. he let out a sigh once he finally sat down next to ned, trying his best to not shriek like a little girl and composing himself before leaning over and whispering to his best friend.

“she said yes.”

* * *

it wasn’t until later that evening that peter got to fully express how he felt about this happening. the tour had ended for the day and him and ned were back in their shared hotel room. and mj agreed to meet him later. by the fountain. to talk. alone.

“i think she really likes me, dude!” peter squeezed the toothpaste onto his brush, shoving it in his mouth as he continued to ramble excitedly. “i mwean, mwaybwe i con tuhll hew how i fewwl ‘n shewl wige me bagk. owr, wha if shew yust reyects me, dude?”

“nah, c’mon man! she’s totally into you. this reminds me of when i first fell in love. i had just finished my fruit cobbler, and betty handed me a napkin and told me i had jelly all over my chin.” ned sighed. “it was love at first sight.”

peter tilted his head, spitting out his toothpaste.

“is this anything like that?”

“totally, dude! except, what if you kiss her? oh man, or what if she kisses you? that’d be way different. better, probably.”

peter rinses his mouth, grinning at the idea. gosh, he felt so giddy, almost like a child. he’d never felt this way about anyone, or at least not under the same circumstances. last time he even thought about someone this way was when liz left to oregon and he’d spent the next month whining about it to ned and aunt may, claiming that ‘this was all spider-man’s fault’ and completely ignoring the truth that he was, in fact, spider-man.

he hadn’t thought about mj this way before. sure, he considered them friends after the whole homecoming fiasco and getting closer through decathalon, but she was just mj. scary, sarcastic mj.

except now, she wasn’t just scary, sarcastic mj. don’t get him wrong, he’s still very much scared of her, but now, it’s because she’s also pretty, quiet, gentle, funny, observant, soft, kind mj. and peter likes her. and there was a possibility that she might like him, too?

but all that aside, peter’s totally unprepared and it’s nearly ten pm. he knew he wanted to tell mj how he felt, but what he didn’t know was how to express how he felt in a way that was the slightest bit eloquent and wouldn’t make him sound completely illiterate. he already got flustered around anyone that wasn’t ned anyway, but actually crushing on someone? that was bound to be a trainwreck. 

“i honestly wouldn’t worry if i were you. you’re literally a superhero, dude! you fought capatain america before. i’m, like, pretty sure that means you can tell mj how you feel.”

”that’s a really bold assumption, ned.”

“just listen to me... and wash your face. you can sound as stupid as you need to but there’s no way she’ll let you kiss her if you’re that oily and crusty at the same time. skincare first, bro.”

peter threw a towel at ned, turning the faucet back on to wash his face anyway. 

 

* * *

exhale. nine fifty-eight. peter was sitting on the edge of the fountain right outside the hotel lobby, awkwardly stiff as he rubbed his hands together anxiously.

”whew! okay, peter. calm down. calm down.”

and then mj came walking through the front door of the hotel, by now changed into a oversized t-shirt and some leggings, and peter suddenly felt silly for still wearing a button-up and blazer. but beating out that feeling of silliness was his heart racing in his chest and the blood rushing to his head, and he felt lightheaded looking at the girl walking towards him. he was undoubtedly staring, probably already looking stupid before he even managed to stutter out something about how pretty she was, but he couldn’t bring himself to stop. 

“peter?”

“huh? oh.” peter watched as mj took a seat next to him on the fountain, hair falling out of her loose ponytail and into her face. “you, uh, you look nice.”

mj blinked slowly, looking down at what she was wearing before turning to peter with a tilt of her head. “are you just throwing out compliments now?”

peter spluttered.

”what? n no! i just. i think you look nice? no matter what you’re wearing. you’re really pretty. n not that you’re just pretty! you really are so much more. like, way more. you just, you look nice all natural, okay? it’s more you.”

mj’s mouth formed the smallest shadow of a smile and a faint pink flushed her cheeks. “you’re getting kind of bold there, parker.” pause. “and you’re still pretty, too.”

“well,” peter started. “life’s short. and, when in rome, y’know? or, venice in this case. if this part of town is considered venice? i’m not sure if midtown could afford to book us a hotel in venice along with all our tours, too.”

”i’m starting to notice you get off track really easily.”

“right.” peter sucked in a breath, playing with his fingers. life is short, peter. don’t forget that. “mj, i— i kinda like you. wait, no. i mean, i do like you. a lot, actually.”

voice shaky and palms sweaty, peter refused to look at the girl as silence fell over the two. this suddenly all felt like a big mistake and he was starting to regret everything. he was so sure she liked him back that he didn’t even consider what it’d be like if she didn’t.

he began quietly, “listen—“

”shut up. i’m thinking.”

mj was biting her lips, her hands were copying the same nervous habit as peter, and her cheeks were glowing a bright red. god, she was so pretty and so real. 

a terribly awkward amount of time passed before mj finally spoke up, not daring to make eye contact with peter. “do you actually like me?” he looked confused. “i know we’re friends, and i— i might like you too, but this feels pretty sudden? like, where’d this all come from, anyway?”

peter thought about it. he doesn’t know when he started liking her, but he knows it’s been for a while. she’s always been so intelligent and observant and she’s so passionate about academics, and peter’s always admired that about her. she’s also real; she doesn’t have anything to hide and she says what she means. he wishes he could be like that, and she’s a bit of an inspiration, if you will. she makes him laugh and feel things that he’s never felt before, not even with his huge crush on liz.

but why did he suddenly decide to show her how he felt? after all this time? peter changed after dying. in those moments before the soul stone took him, as he felt himself fade away in mr. stark’s arms, he regretted so much. he never had a girlfriend, he never said goodbye to aunt may, or told ned about the time he stole a single piece to his lego millennium falcon as a joke and then proceeded to lose it. and he never saved anyone from thanos.

when he came back to life, he couldn’t keep living life with regrets and limitations. so after he found that one lego piece and had darth vader thrown at his face by his best friend, he kept protecting the city as a friendly neighborhood spider-man and let the reality of him liking mj sink in. 

“i think... i’ve always liked you. you’re super cool and funny and great to hang out with, and i like being with you. but i just didn’t have the.. confidence, i guess, to admit it. i really do like you, though. like, really like. like-like. if you get what i’m saying.”

once again, it became quiet between the two. peter was about to break the silence again, when mj interrupted. “can i kiss you?”

”what? i—“ peter blinked, then nodded slowly. “y yeah, you can. if you want to, i mean.”

mj scooted the slightest bit closer to peter, placing her hand on top of his as she leaned in and finally pressed her lips to his softly. it was slow and simple and didn’t last long before she was pulling away, eyes locked on peter’s. 

“wow.” peter’s eyes were wide and he couldn’t believe that actually just happened. “woah, did that actually happen?”

mj snorted. “yeah.”

”what’s it mean? you said you like me. what are we? what happens now?”

mj squinted her eyes in thought. she then removed the hand from his, reaching down into the fountain and splashing water at peter’s face instead. “it was getting kinda sappy.” she smiled. “we’ll see what happens later. it’s late and we have to wake up at five tomorrow. get out of that fancy outfit, peter.”

she stood up, pressed a peck to peter cheek, and proceeded to walk back inside the hotel.

”oh my god.”

**Author's Note:**

> ugh show me some love and give me some constructive criticism pls <3
> 
> hmu on twitter @spicyhulk if you wanna scream with me over the ffh trailer!


End file.
